HEROES AND FAIRIES
by awesomeani05062000
Summary: 6 MONTHS AFTER GAEA WAS DEFEATED,ALL WAS GOING WELL WHEN THE VILLIANS OF THE ARTEMIS FOWL AND PERCY JACKSON WORLD JOIN. BOTH THE THRIVING CAMPS ARE ATTACKED AND THERE OCCUR SHOCKING EVENTS IN HAVEN AND BOTH THE WORLDS . READ ON TO SEE HOW OUR DEAR HEROES ,AVENGERS AND THE GENIUS ARTEMIS FOWL PREVENT DOOMSDAY ONCE MORE.
1. CHAPTER 1:ARTEMIS FOWL UNIVERSE POV

Artemis Fowl roaming around or rather on a date was something not seen often .Captain Holly Short was at a one week leave,following seven successive Recons in less than a months time,Artemis was on holiday,with his summer vacations ,they had decided to make a trip to New York and hang around with each other like regular of course Butler was right with them ,staying around in the shadows .looking after his principle and of course Holly too.

That evening, they were chilling in a mall, eating burgers, when suddenly a loud blast shattered the air. At once ,Butler was at their heels,All of them turned towards the direction of the left wall had been broken and there emerged a huge creature ,who looked like a combination of man and him,emerged two larger creatures ,their heads reaching the hind part was that of a scorpion with a stingy tail and they had the upper body of a crowd ran screaming away ,Butler and Holly retreated back hiding behind a pillar.

Just then two figures appeared next to the was a boy of about 17 with dark hair and green was muscular and the way he was looking at the bull man with a sneer on his face was worth blonde girl next to him seemed a lot more intimidating, with that look of know-all that Artemis usually had.

Observing from a distance, they saw the boy advancing towards the bull man empty handed, while the girl advanced the twin gorilla-scorpions with a small knife. The boy charged towards the bull-man head on. Just a second before the collision, the boy jumped and hit the bull man's horns with his fists tight. The bull howled, but the boy continued smashing his fist into the creature`s , the girl was trying her best knife fighting with the two stingy scorpion tails, without much success. She was just managing to keep herself in one piece. Just then, she dodged a strike of the first, but the second tail hit her in her left arm and she flew back twenty meters.

At that ,Butler approached Artemis"I must go save them, else the boy and girl will look brave, but these creatures are strange. He looked at Holly and she nodded too."Artemis,I am going too".Artemis did not respond,and Butler and Holly went off to save the blonde girl.

The twins were moving towards the blonde,and Butler had to distract them to save charged towards the twin monsters,the first one swung his arms at him,but he moved back just in he lurched forward and punched the monsters straight on the other swung his tail towards Butler,but Butler somehow caught the it as a lever,he swung the monster around and smacked him twenty meters away.

The blonde had recovered and charged towards the other monster attempted to strike, but she jumped upwards and struck her knife in the monster`s fired a few shots of her Neutrons towards it, immobilizing the monster. Butler swooped in and slammed his fist into the monster and the monster fired another round of her Neutrino into the other monster, which disintegrated subsequently.

On the other hand, the dark haired boy had crushed the bull had already broken both of his bull man had blood pouring from all over his plunged his own horn into the the bull man and it disintegrated.

Artemis emerged from the the darkness and said"Well done,Bulter and Holly."he extended his hand towards the blonde and dark haired boy.

Artemis" Your names?"

The blonde replied"Annabeth and this is Percy."

Artemis replied"I am fought why?Are u related to them?"

Annabeth"Well, just appeared and stated attacking were only defending ourselves.I would have been dead,if not for this gentlemen Butler,I for saving my life,Mr Butler."

Butler just nodded towards Annabeth.

Percy asked"What was that gun?It was shooting bursts of something."

Holly spoke nervously"Well,Butler is a gun designer and he made this just for looked at Butler and he responded.

"Yes,yes,surely that is one of my best works."

Artemis"Well,it was nice meeting u guys,keep yourself safe. "And they departed their own ways.


	2. Chapter 2:ANNABETH POV

It had been 6 months since Gaea was defeated and so many things had changed in this time. We have had more than a hundred recruits. No child of the big 3, mind you, but a lot of powerful half-bloods. There are 16 cabins now, thanks to the hard work of Jason Grace, who spent a lot of time to give the minor gods respect and position. That guy had been blessed by more than 10 deities in less than 4 months.

Camp Half-Blood had recovered well after the war. Our army was strong as ever, with new strategies and drills, taken from the Romans and integrated into ours. We were a little more organized, but the chaos within each one of the demigods would scare even the strongest army. Our relations with the Romans was very very good. We met up once in a month and that was the day for first some integrated war games and then party later in the was the most fun all of us would have all month. The happiest thing was …a month ago, Leo Valdez, thought to be dead by all, had returned with his girlfriend, Calypso, the daughter of Atlas, full of life. We had welcomed him and that day, everyone was tearing up. Leo had helped both the camps by building up a portal between the camps, making it easier to transport in need of emergency or at times of party or meeting.

The Romans had expanded in a similar sought of fashion. Percy and I had spent a month in Rome training the cohorts on Greek style fighting, while Hazel and Jason had trained the campers at the Greek end. Our objective was to defeat the next threat sent towards us without any difficulty, or loss of life.

Currently, only Percy and I of the last prophecy, were at Camp-Half blood, along with Nico as well. The rest were at Camp Jupiter. We had had an interesting last night at the mall yesterday with the monster and the big guy helping us. Just as Percy was about to meet me ,an earth shattering roar ,well several earth shattering roars to be precise. And they seemed to be coming from the West end border of the Camp, right where Thalia`s tree as well as the guardian dragon Peleus stood.

At that moment, Percy arrived next to sword unsheathed, a determined look on his face.

"Lets check out what that was. Come on!"

I did not answer him back, but proceeded to follow him towards Thalia`s tree. Several other campers were also heading there. Just as I reached, I was met with a sight I did not think I was ever going to forget.


	3. Chapter 3:HOLLY POV

Annabeth and Percy had been interesting characters ,obviously someone I would ask Foaly to check into when I returned back to ,I had a nice trip with Artemis and were returning back home when suddenly my emergency mic glowed red ,I switched it on.I asked "What`s the matter Foaly?","Anything serious?".

Foaly spoke, without any sarcastic comments, which got me into the matter. It must be serious. "Opal Koboi has been freed from Atlantis prison"…."I repeat Opal Koboi has been freed. Report to base immediately, Commander's orders. I spoke back "Coming ASAP".

This was disastrous…Opal free again. She was bound to have another world ending plan, and we would have to stop her again. Just this time, there would be 2 Opal's. Even I don`t know what they might do looked towards me enquiringly,I just spoke"Opal free" and flew off seeing the colour drain from his face.

Twenty minutes later,she was next to Foaly and Commander Trouble Kelp on a flight to had spoken in the last five minutes,As they reached the prison,they saw Atlantis in a devastating were thrown open with no prisoners in the fairy guards lay dead near the prison were in such conditions that no amount of healing would save them.A moment later,the Retrieval squad arrived,inspected the scene and took the dead back to Haven for their final rites.

Commander spoke"This is a grave of this should not be out."

I spoke"But,surely,we have to inform the people to be careful about one knows what she will be upto ."

Foaly"They …."corrected me.

Commander"Foaly, the condition here is not the works of Opal alone,no individual can wreck so much destruction."

There was some sort of signal and then voices spoke inside Foal's face turned ashen. He said "Another bad news. All the prisoners at Howler`s peak broke out. My entire system got hacked and it is pretty much the same as Atlantis now."

Commander "This is emergency situation now. The conditions of Atlantis and Howler`s Peak….both at the same time cannot be a coincidence. Danger is coming towards us and it's big."

Just then, a red call from Artemis came "You must come now, .Fast."I informed the commander and despite his rejecting comments, I made my way towards Artemis.


	4. Chapter 4:PERCY POV

As we made our way towards the earth shattering sounds, we saw the strength of the border of the camp detoriating at a large pace. Huge savage creatures, with venom dripping off their tusks, murderous looks in their eyes, these looked like the perfect predators. They were about 7 feet tall, so not that big, but that did not cut out the marvelous strength these creatures seemed to possess. The guardian dragon Peleus engaged them in battle. The dragon blew his fiery breath on them, but it did not seem to faze them much. Peleus did not attempt a full out assault, which I thought to be a wise decision as it would not have ended well for him. As we all reached the camp border, the creatures struck the camp border once again and with an astounding crack, the camp borders shattered.

Fear washed over had been training hard for the past six months. But, right now, we were unprepared, had no knowledge of the enemy and looked like we were going to be crushed. But we were not going to go down without a fight.

While, I was standing frozen in shock, Annabeth was shouting commands

"Malcolm, organize the campers and prepare them. We are under attack. ASAP"

"Rachel, go through the portal and inform Reyna and Frank .We need a lot of reinforcements on this one"

"Someone inform Chiron. Nyssa gather as much Greek fire as possible and lay as many traps. You are going to lead the Hephaestus cabin till Leo returns."

"Lay the infantry and cavalry. Archers behind some protection. Where is Clarisse?"

Meanwhile, the creatures, which were around 60 in number, were closing in on us. I could see it in their eyes, hatred for all. There would be no talking to them. We would have to rely on physical strength and that was these creatures` strong point. I took Annabeth and the remaining onlookers back towards the main pavilion where our troops were to be organized. It would be foolish for us half a dozen to try to take them on. I was beginning to feel doubt whether there was any way to kill them, And even if there was, whether we would be able to do it.

In three minutes time, we were two hundred campers against sixty of these damn creatures. Well, there was no time for thought as the creatures stormed towards the main lines and the battle began. Instantly, our army divided into different sectors. Sectors which we had carefully chosen and balanced, so that each sector had demigods of all qualities and power. Each sector had about 15 demigods. To make it fair, Anna Beth, Jason, me and all such were all in different , we were short on the others of the prophecy as well as the larger Roman army.

My sector charged towards the nearest group of three. One of them charged me.I attempted to slash at it with my sword, but the creature`s tusks and hide was so hard that my sword simply bounced off time, it attacked and I jumped backwards just in time. It kept on attacking and it took my entire strength and energy to intercept or escape his attacks. The rest of my sector were all occupied with just one of them. On the other side, I saw Nico and Annabeth fight one as `s death god powers did not seem to work much on the creatures and he did not seem to like it.

Annabeth used her invisibility cap and attacked the creatures` creature howled and Nico struck. He catapulted to the back of the creature and struck his stygian Iron sword onto his back. The creature howled once again again. Even in its injured state, it fought for its life like a tiger. It took both of them, both dangerously strong demigods, about ten more minutes to take it down. In the end, Nico struck the final blow and the creature fell dead.

The very fact that it did not dissolve into powder startled all of us. That meant that it was not a typical Greek/Roman monster. Well, it was 1 down.59 to go.

Everywhere else, there was mayhem and chaos. The creatures waded into groups of campers, knocking them here and there .The medics lead by Will Solace had to work very hard, as the number of injured were increasing by the minute and these creatures did not seem to die. At last, the creature which was fighting with, made a mistake of attacking himself out of confusion. That gave me the chance to strike and I pounded the creature. I stabbed his nose and karate -kicked his legs. The creature eventually fell dead. Fifty-eight left. Oh, well.

After about twenty-five minutes of the start of attack, we had only killed five of them and about hundred and fifty of our campers were injured with 6 casualties .But, every casualty was a pain in the heart for Ares cabin fought valiantly, and along with NIco`s death god powers as well as my water powers, we managed to finish three more of them. But, pretty soon, we were only a dozen remaining, while around fifty of the creatures still remained. I wondered why the Romans hadn`t shown up, nor did Rachel.

Annabeth"I can`t believe I am saying this, but we need to retreat."

I spoke "Retreat where? Abandon camp? No way!"

Annabeth"We are all going to die otherwise."

I replied "The Greek fires did a lot of damage to them. I think their weakness is fire"

Annabeth"We are a bit short on ,where the heck is Leo?"

Clarisse"We stand and fight."

Annabeth"Are u mad? Do u want to die right now? I have a hundred plus campers, injured under me now and I am not going to sacrifice them for your big egos. The camp can be recovered, not the camper`s lives"

I said"Ok, I am going to distract them. All of you, load the campers into the Argo 2.I know there is not enough space for all of us there, but we have no choice. Come on, get with it."

Annabeth"But, these creatures will kill you."

I replied "Save the arguments for later. Please we need to leave soon."

Clarisse "we can leave through the portal"

I said"No,If Camp Jupiter was safe ,we would have had reinforcements long time is going on there as ,we need to take the Argo ,can you please go without further discussion."

With that the others departed, while I was left alone to distract 50 of the damn creatures, which had succeeded in forcing me and Annabeth to abandon our home-Camp Half Blood.


	5. Chapter 5: HAZEL POV

While Camp-Half Blood was dealing with the strange creatures, we were under attack as well.

It was as normal as any day. That particular day, we were in the middle of a senate meeting, discussing regular issues, when we were interrupted by a loud crashing noise.

We all ran out and saw yellow monsters wearing masks and armour –a lot of them-over two hundred advancing towards us. And we were all weaponless. Instantly, I took action and blew the war horn, alerting the entire city of the impending attack.

In less than a minute, all of them were almost upon us. Reyna was giving orders. Reinforcements from Camp-Half Blood had been asked and the rest of the cohorts were to arrive ASAP.

Right now, it was only 35 of us. But, soon new would have more than 300 soldiers.

The yellow monsters attacked. I saw Frank turn into an elephant and knock three of them unconsciousness. But, they simply rose again and continued fighting.

I was attacking with my Sparta without much success. These monsters were smart and they were good with weapons. I could not break through their , I was eagerly waiting for Arian to arrive.

Over on the other corner, Reyna had taken the eagle of lightning and shouting "Twelfth Legion Fulminate" shot lightning at a dozen of ,it did not even faze them.

I saw Jason on another side, fighting like a madman, his sword swinging with unimaginable speed. Just as he was stabbing one of the monsters, a blur of yellow came towards him and both of them were grappling around each other as one would fight a tiger.

Piper fought gracefully next to him, charmspeaking monsters in the midst and creating a whole lot of confusion.

Leo fought with his hammer, shooting random fireballs around, causing general mayhem.

Just as we were about to get overwhelmed with the monsters not dying easily, the rest of the cohorts joined us, turning the tide of the battle. There was still no news of Camp Half Blood.

I saw Rachel Dare saying something to Reyna and Reyna's face registered shock. I really did not want any more bad news.

Just as I saw that, hundreds of arrows shot towards us. Some of them exploded in our feets, some turned into ferocious beasts as they gleesome turned the ground into a forest of wild traps and roots trapping the soldiers.

Dozens of enemy archers in the form of snake-headed guys appeared and the balance of the battle once again shifted .Frank shot arrow after arrow with no success. The enemy arrows were much stronger.

The giant eagles were working hard, carrying the ever growing number of injured soldiers for healing.

About half of the yellow monsters were taken care of, but the rest along with the deadly archers were creating havoc within the cohorts. Pretty soon, we had only about 2 dozen people left.

I said "We are growing less and less in number, and the monsters are not dying. I turned towards Reyna and Frank-"What should we do?"

Reyna "This is a dire situation. We have heard news that a horde of very dangerous beasts have attacked Camp-Half Blood. The attacks were synchronized so that no one camp could help the other."

I said"So, what are the orders, Praetor?"

Frank "We have two options-Stand and Fight to our last breath or retreat temporarily."

I said in disbelief"Retreat? That's not even an option. Romans don't run from war."

Frank answered"Centurion,right now more than 300 soldiers as well as over a 1000 New Rome residents are under our protection. We are responsible for them."

Reyna "He is correct. Our egos will survive, but these forces will devastate us. We must retreat, and attack back when we are in a better position."

Frank "I will hold them as long as possible. Hurry all of you, we must escape on foot as the Argo 2 is at Camp-Half Blood. The eagles can carry the , I return, I can carry some on my back .The rest can go on their peace."

Jason "I am with you bro. There are too many of them. Together we will hold them down."

Reyna"Okay,we are leaving.I hate this but we must do it for the good of the you can distract them long enough –Frank and Jason"."So long."and with that everyone except Frank and Jason hastily retreated leaving them all alone to hold off the remaining army.


End file.
